


Мальчишка-рассвет

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Дверь с натягом открывается, и скрипит порог. Так в дом заходит не палач, но жаждущий разорвать тебя на кусочки в любую секунду.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 16





	Мальчишка-рассвет

Мальчишка всегда приходит сам, когда ему нужно выпустить пар как-то иначе, чем через кулаки и свистящие замахи кинжалами. Когда подавляемая ненависть к самому себе за то, что он прозябает жизнь с шайкой головорезов ради одного единственного мгновения, становится нестерпимой и хочется освободиться. Когда утрачивается последняя капля контроля, и он сорвиголовой устремляется к тому, кого ненавидит чуть сильнее, чем себя. 

Дверь с натягом открывается, и скрипит порог. Так в дом заходит не палач, но жаждущий разорвать тебя на кусочки в любую секунду. Аскеладд не спит. Лежит на тахте, к Торфинну спиной, и ждет. Прислушивается к учащенному дыханию, улавливает скрежет зубов, а затем — как позвякивают кожаные ремешки и гремят медные пуговицы. Он ловит на стене тени, отбрасываемые разведенным в углу огнем, смотрит через них, как падает на стул тяжелая одежда и бережно опускаются на стол безжалостные клинки.

Между ними нет абсолютно ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающее чувства. Только безрассудное желание удовлетворения и бурлящая в жилах ненависть. 

Торфинн всегда — весь ногти, клыки, свирепость. Когда Аскеладд берет его и вбивается в подставленное тело, к животной похоти прибавляются стоны и короткие вскрики, больше похожие на рычание. Мальчишка походит на загнанного в угол зверя, выгибаясь в спине, подставляя зягривок под укусы и давая оттягивать свою голову за лохматые русые космы. Торфинн хрипит, стирая в кровь локти о соломенный настил, и двигается навстречу болезненному освобождению, которое в конце концов всегда приносит за собой удовольствие. 

И тогда единственным загнанным животным оказывается сам Аскеладд. В который раз он не смог отказать — ни Торфинну, ни себе. Не смог противиться собственной прихоти увидеть под собой не костлявую девичью спинку чужой рабыни, а испещренную шрамами и синяками спину своего лучшего воина. Первоклассного убийцы. Самого страшного врага. Посему оставляет на нем отметены: кусает, целует зло и больно под лопатками, стискивает тощие бедра так, что отпечатки тут же наливаются синевой. И не останавливается до тех пор, пока не догорает последний уголек в очаге и сквозь окно не проскальзывают в дом первые отголоски занимающегося рассвета. 

Торфинн не уходит сразу, а Аскеладд его не прогоняет. Заваливается рядом и наблюдает, как высыхает на чужой спине испарина и редкие капельки пота очерчивают усыпанные лиловыми следами бока. Мальчишка так и лежит на животе и отвернув голову. Они оба не спят, не смотрят друг другу в глаза, не разговаривают. Если Торфинн позволяет — не ощетинивается в ответ и не шипит устало, — Аскеладд оглаживает его крепкие плечи, пальцами обводит позвонки и касается ямок на пояснице. Этот раз именно такой. Сегодня желание отдохнуть, отрезвить дурную голову, пересилило желание убить.

На миг кажется, что Торфинн уснул: сопит себе спокойно, сложив голову на руках. Но когда в комнате становится светлее, мальчишка весь встряхивается и сбрасывает с плеча чужую ладонь. Аскеладд так и остается неподвижен, из-под ресниц следя, как Торфинн, вздрогнув от холода, поднимается с настила и идет одеваться. Как есть — с подтеками крови и семени на обнаженном теле. 

Когда ремешки снова надежно затянуты, а родные кинжалы оказываются в ножнах, снаружи заливаются утренними трелями ранние птицы. С накусанных сухих губ срывается вздох, пальцы на мгновение до скрипа сжимаются на рукоятке отцовского ножика. 

И Торфинн уходит.


End file.
